


TURKEY CONFERENCE

by Houndmancometh



Category: DINNER - Fandom, Holiday - Fandom, Turkey - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	TURKEY CONFERENCE

TURKEY CONFERENCE

The meeting of Gobble is called to order  
We the Turkey’s have a crisis  
Every Thanksgiving it is always the same, our meat is priceless  
Thanksgiving is coming, and we will be set on dinner tables  
As Turkey’s, we are forced in able  
It’s the same old routine  
We are the Butterball’s at every call  
Ovens take effect, but as Turkey’s we can’t stall  
We must do something about this situation  
The floor is open for conversation  
Running away is out  
As the Ax in someone’s hand would be moving swiftly about  
My suggestion, let’s attempt to push for the Ham’s taking on the task  
Now Thanksgiving is only days away, and we must work fast  
We shouldn’t be even considered for Thanksgiving  
We can thank the Pilgrim’s for that  
True with fact  
All family household Forks and Knives ready and holding steady  
We Turkey’s are fed up  
This year no Turkey detail  
We will not be stuffed  
Enough is enough  
It’s time for us Turkey’s to rebel  
We don’t have much time  
We must have a strategy in place  
Otherwise, dinner tables we will us face to face  
Let’s protest  
This is our right to confess  
Who cares about ovens?  
We as turkey’s, we must survive  
So Turkey’s unite  
All family households are in for a fight  
We can’t let this be our plight  
This is our showdown  
Our message will be spread throughout the town  
Turkey meeting adjourned


End file.
